Compactor machines, also variously called compaction machines, are frequently employed for compacting fresh laid asphalt, dirt, gravel, and other compactable materials associated with road surfaces. For example, during construction of roadways, highways, parking lots and the like, loose asphalt is deposited and spread over the surface to be paved. One or more compactors, which may be self-propelling machines, travel over the surface whereby the weight of the compactor compresses the asphalt to a solidified mass. The rigid, compacted asphalt has the strength to accommodate significant vehicular traffic and, in addition, provides a smooth, contoured surface that may facilitate traffic flow and direct rain and other precipitation from the road surface. Compactors are also utilized to compact soil or recently laid concrete at construction sites and on landscaping projects to produce a densified, rigid foundation on which other structures may be built.
One such type of compaction machine is a drum-type compactor having one or more drums adapted to compact particular material over which the compactor is being driven. In order to compact the material, the drum-type compactor, or vibratory compactor, includes a drum assembly having a variable vibratory mechanism that, for example, includes inner and outer eccentric weights arranged on a rotatable shaft situated within a cavity of the inner eccentric weight. Both amplitude and frequency of vibration (also referred to as compaction effort) are typically controlled to establish the degree of compaction. Amplitude is often controlled by a transversely moveable linear actuator adapted to axially bear against an axially translatable key shaft, causing the key shaft to rotate. The rotation of the key shaft in turn alters relative positions of the inner and the outer eccentric weights to vary amplitude of vibration created within the drum. Frequency of vibration is controlled by changing the speed of a drive motor positioned within the compactor drum. Compaction effort is modified by either modifying the amplitude, frequency, or amplitude and frequency.
The variable vibratory mechanism produces vibrations that affect both the jobsite on which the compactor is operating as well as in areas proximate to the jobsite. U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,105 describes a system using vibration measurement sensors to measure the vibration produced by the compactor and adjusting the variable vibratory mechanism to prevent damage when vibrations exceed a predetermined threshold. However, since the '105 patent is only concerned with adjusting the variable vibratory mechanism in response to exceeding a predetermined threshold, the system does not optimize the use of the compactor on the jobsite. The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.